


记在小本本上了

by 9shanbysea



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 反攻是不可能反攻的, 吃醋, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 奶糕参加超新星的时候和新的小伙伴一起比心，小饼知道以后醋意大发想反攻





	记在小本本上了

季肖冰特地在工作的间隙看直播，结果一打开就是这一幕。  
赛场大屏幕上两张脸靠在一起的时候，季肖冰的内心本来还是很平静的。  
毕竟是综艺节目嘛，为了节目效果也挺正常的。想当初自己和高瀚宇在剧组的时候不是也经常……  
季肖冰的脸突然黑了。

自己上个休息时间段还在和高瀚宇聊天，那时候他还很不好意思，因为老高节目刚开始的时候他在工作，不能第一时间看直播。于是他发了个消息给高瀚宇。  
【在干嘛呢】  
【刚跑完步，只跑了小组第4】  
【挺好的，重在参与】  
季肖冰还是那个平平淡淡的大爷口气，像哄自家孩子一样。  
【玩得开心吗？】  
【还行吧，好多人不认识呢】  
【你别太高冷了，多交交朋友】  
高瀚宇心想他还说我高冷呢，明明自己最慢热。  
【知道啦。】  
【我要忙了，等下有空再找你】  
【嗯】

后来季肖冰好不容易得空了，第一时间点进了他的超话。  
结果只看到那个逗比，在现场像躺在炕头看电视一样的动作，粉丝就差在怀里给他P个爆米花桶递一杯冰可乐了。  
没个正形。  
季肖冰笑了笑，高瀚宇平常克制地那么辛苦，也是难得有个正大光明的理由可以放松了。不是说好的总攻吗？幼稚得像个郊游的小孩子一样。不过还是挺可爱的。  
本来怀着能幸运地看到他的镜头的心情打开直播视频，却好死不死捕捉到了kiss cam这一幕。  
明明刚刚还百无聊赖的样子，这才多长时间，就和别人关系好到勾肩搭背了，还毫无包袱地一起比心了。  
他果然还是闲不住。  
季肖冰使坏，点进了他俩的CP超话。他一直知道这个话题的存在，不过因为心理建设不太够所以每次都逛不了太长时间。  
果不其然，这一幕被刷屏了。还是照片动图视频全套滚动的那种。  
粉丝都在开玩笑：【jxb：dl是吧，我记在小本本上了。配图：展耀咬牙切齿表情包】  
看到表情包的时候他笑了，挺有才的，配图都这么应景。那句话里自己名字的缩写他是认出来了，但是后面那个是谁啊。现在年轻人的潮流真是越来越难跟上了。还有，虽说天蝎是很爱记仇，不过他真的没有那么记仇也没有什么小本本啊。  
顺便，借助粉丝们循环播放的大图，他看清了和高瀚宇“亲密互动”的小伙子的长相。是真挺帅的，而且又高大又年轻的样子。

于是接下来季肖冰就一直有些走神。  
现场其他人都觉得奇怪，季肖冰一直很敬业，今天这是怎么了。  
经纪人想了想这个时间的活动，猜到了一点原因却也不敢确定，只在旁边提醒他注意一下。  
再就顺利多了，不过和他相熟的人都看得出来，他状态不太对。  
大家还以为他是太累了身体不舒服，早早结束掉行程就把他赶回去休息了。  
等他晚上回来的时候，超话里已经彻底翻天了。什么出轨啊被绿啊那说得是一套一套的，说得连他这个当事人自己都快要信了。  
这群小姑娘也真是的，哪就这么严重了。也许是刚刚一直带着心事工作，季肖冰这天尤其累，手机刷着刷着，竟不知不觉睡着了。  
于是高瀚宇回来后，就看到了这个没盖被子，只抱着枕头就在沙发上睡着的人。

高瀚宇给他找了条毯子披上，蹲在沙发旁边把季肖冰的有些凉的手贴在自己脸上蹭蹭。他特别喜欢静静看着季肖冰的睡脸，长长的睫毛显得那张脸更加温柔。  
季肖冰没多久就醒了，迷糊着眼睛看到那个顺势趴在自己身上撒娇的大型犬。  
本来就没大醒的他声音还有点冷的。  
“别黏糊，先洗澡去。”  
“我洗过了。”  
“干嘛洗澡啊，做了什么见不得人的事。”  
季肖冰小声嘀咕的话一字不落地被高瀚宇听去。  
高瀚宇一脸懵。  
“啊？跑了步不得洗澡吗？”  
勉强算一个理由吧。  
季肖冰推开高瀚宇，样子还是冷冷淡淡的。  
回想了下今天一天的行程，高瀚宇有点明白了。  
“大爷，你该不会吃醋了吧。”  
高瀚宇一脸识破什么秘密似的幸灾乐祸，季肖冰更不爽了。  
“我能吃什么醋？你以为我和你似的，一个合作过的女演员都要计较半天。”  
季肖冰语气都不太自然，高瀚宇更肯定了。大爷这话有点多啊，那解释就是掩饰。肯定是吃醋了呗。  
“就普通朋友，那现场也要节目效果嘛。”  
“我看他也是你第一天认识的朋友吧。我们第一次见面都没见你那么亲切。”  
高瀚宇被怼得无话可说。  
季肖冰看气氛真被搞僵了又有点后悔，酝酿了半天又叹了口气。  
“哎……我也没真的生气……我就是……”  
难得有他也表达不清楚心意的时候。  
“算了，我就是吃醋了，我现在很不爽。你说怎么解决吧。”  
破罐子破摔，甩锅甩得理直气壮。  
不过季肖冰其实无非就是想找个平衡点而已。  
“那你想要我怎么样？”  
“这个啊。我今天还是看超话看到这件事的，有说让你跪薯片的，有说让你跪香蕉的，还有说跪葡萄的……”  
季肖冰才刚说到一半高瀚宇就听不下去了。  
“打住打住。这都什么奇奇怪怪的建议，是不是亲粉丝啊？”高瀚宇一脸蛋疼的样子，平常怼自己就算了，怎么这种时候不助攻反而搞事情啊！过分了！  
“大爷，你真的要用她们这些恶毒的法子一起来折腾我啊？”  
“怎么就恶毒了，我看挺好的啊。你选一个？”  
“没有别的选项吗？”  
“那……”  
本来还只是坐着的季肖冰慢慢往高瀚宇那边挪，眼神锐利又带点诱惑，嘴角不怀好意地扬起，危险得就像只要捕猎老鼠的猫。高瀚宇被那乍一看还有点凶巴巴的大眼睛震慑得节节败退，最后在即将被扑倒的千钧一发之际头摇得像拨浪鼓。  
“不行不行不行！这事关面子和尊严！”  
季肖冰飞了一个眼刀子过来，高瀚宇的义正言辞被粉碎成了渣渣。  
“我在上就没尊严了？你是这个意思吗？”  
“我不是，我没有……”  
高瀚宇现在已经是季肖冰一个表情就能怂的地步了，可怜巴巴地望着他不敢吱声。季肖冰看这计不成，开始旁敲侧击。  
“而且你今天和他第一次认识吧。”  
季肖冰眼神高冷，高瀚宇的心突然一沉。  
“你还和他一起吃零食了，我给你吃零食你都不吃。”  
高瀚宇心上又被猛扎一下。  
“你还和他抱了。”  
高瀚宇被彻底扎成了筛子。  
“还抱了那么久，还差点亲了。”季肖冰那越说语气越伤感的样子，好像真的因为吃醋搞得心情很差似的，高瀚宇自己理亏，只得低声下气求原谅。  
“我错了，你想怎样就怎样吧。”

看他这么干脆就服软，季肖冰反倒是很意外。顺势把他就摁倒在沙发上。  
“你真的愿意？”  
“不然呢？”  
季肖冰看高瀚宇一脸真诚，一点都不像有阴谋的样子。  
季肖冰这时是跪坐着的姿势，膝盖撑在高瀚宇腰的两侧。高瀚宇的目光却假装不经意地斜着飘到季肖冰的细腰行，想入非非。季肖冰看他一点担心的样子都没有，还觉得奇怪。  
“你准备好了？”  
“哎你别说，我突然觉得这个姿势也不错啊。”  
高瀚宇像发现了什么新大陆似的自顾自说着，还伸出手摸着比划了两下，然后一点不客气地摸到了身上人的屁股上掐了两把。季肖冰浑身一抖，脸马上就红了。  
“你乱摸什么！”  
季肖冰气得就想去把他手拍开，高瀚宇突然邪邪一笑，手不仅没松反而用力往前一带，季肖冰重心不稳扑到高瀚宇胸前，心跳一阵加速。  
“不是你说想在上面？”  
“你！”  
高瀚宇空着的那只手一把就把季肖冰勾了下来，像预谋好了似的亲了上去。季肖冰挣扎，高瀚宇另一只手就在那团软肉上各种揉，季肖冰呼吸一紧反倒松了嘴，高瀚宇趁机攻城略池，缠住他的舌头深吻。季肖冰被亲得直拍高瀚宇胸口，他又报复一般用牙啃咬那薄薄的嘴唇，狠狠吸住反复舔弄。  
季肖冰被亲得神魂颠倒的，反抗的动作显得像调情似的，本来拍着那罪魁祸首的手也变得缠绵起来，一会儿在结实的胸肌上流连，一会儿又游走到腹肌，最后也停在了紧实臀部上反复摩挲。两个人都乐于吃这种豆腐，不亦乐乎。  
于是这场还没开始的反攻，就这么轰轰烈烈地失败了。

等季肖冰反应过来的时候，已经光着身子趴在高瀚宇身上了。  
他的皮肤更白，动情以后身上的粉色也就显得更欲。季肖冰不好意思地低下头来。  
“你不是想在上面吗？怎么还不高兴？”  
恶意歪曲还幸灾乐祸，这死小孩儿坏得很！  
季肖冰一个警告的眼神，高瀚宇立马收敛。得了便宜还卖乖，小心会被踢下去。  
“我进去了。”  
高瀚宇声音很温柔，搂住季肖冰的脖子埋在怀里，下面早就抬头的部分慢慢进入已经扩张好的地方。  
“嗯……”  
粗长发烫的性器缓缓推入，季肖冰的捏着高瀚宇肩膀的手指不断握紧。不知道是因为头一次尝试这种体位太过害羞，还是因为心里有点膈应，才进到一半的时候季肖冰就僵得动都动不了，疼得不知该怎么办。  
“放松。”高瀚宇趴在他耳边轻轻说，季肖冰耳朵发烫，身上却还是僵直。高瀚宇使坏，又伸出手来拍上那挺翘的臀部，在股缝和腰连接处摩挲着。季肖冰本来就敏感，被摸到那块最痒的位置抖得不行，下半身那个部位在高瀚宇的腹肌上各种蹭，隐隐约约有点抬头的迹象。  
季肖冰臊了个大红脸，却不好意思叫停，只继续把头埋在他颈后胡作非为。  
高瀚宇在季肖冰腰侧掐了一把，季肖冰被激得大腿一颤，本来还虚趴着的身子一下脱力摔在他身上。温热的肌肤一接触，季肖冰像触电一样想弹开，却被一只有力的手牢牢摁住。  
“你干嘛？”  
“不是在干你吗？”  
“……”季肖冰被这直白的荤话砸得眼里都蒙上了一层水汽。高瀚宇看着他这个羞愤的样子更来劲了，手上又使劲揉了几下。  
“我帮你。”  
“唔……别乱摸……啊！”  
高瀚宇趁他放松下来的时候猛地往上一顶，啪的一声捅到了底，季肖冰叫出了声，握紧的手指不自觉松开了。高瀚宇把他的手架到了脖子上，固定住那纤细的腰肢就开始抽插起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
高瀚宇马力全开，借着强悍的腰力动了起来，季肖冰还没准备好，后面却被不断大力插入碾磨，酸麻得有点痒。  
高瀚宇抱着季肖冰，在他肩头上又亲又咬，季肖冰下面被捅得胀到发热，肩膀那里又麻又痒，手越发紧得搂着高瀚宇。  
“疼……轻点……嗯……”  
季肖冰被这种又疼又爽利的感觉冲昏了头，像想逃开一样不自觉地扭腰，细长的腿不停地乱动蹭着高瀚宇的腿。  
“不爽吗？”  
高瀚宇加快了速度，季肖冰根本抑制不住自己的叫声，跟着他的频率大声喘了起来。那本来就低哑的嗓音因此显得更加色气，高瀚宇听了更加把持不住，几个大幅度的挺弄，生生把他干到叫破了音。  
高瀚宇换了个姿势，让季肖冰仰躺着，自己压了上去。季肖冰望着天花板大喘气，脸上都是情欲之下的红晕，嘴唇发红却微微有些干。  
高瀚宇看得着了迷，虔诚地对着这双唇不断索吻舍不得放开，唇边全是濡湿的声响。季肖冰看他没了动作，轻声提醒他。  
“怎么不继续。”  
“以为你不乐意。”高瀚宇难掩眼里的欣喜，马上又重返战场。季肖冰不再像一开始那样扭扭捏捏的，主动揽住他交缠，高瀚宇心领神会，也不再保留实力。  
室内只剩下唇舌交缠的喘息声和交合的摩擦声，一时间显得安静得有些过分。  
高瀚宇冲刺的时候把季肖冰抱到了自己腿上，季肖冰的腿有些酸，仰着脖子费力地找自己舒服的点。  
“果然你还是适合在上面。”高瀚宇说话也有些喘，季肖冰看他这个得瑟的样子就有些咬牙切齿。  
“下回也这样，好不好？”高瀚宇边说边加快速度，季肖冰的脸已经汗湿，连多做一个表情都是费力，抓着高瀚宇的脸又开始亲。  
结果高潮的时候声音全都被堵在了嗓子里，呼吸声都带上一份妖娆。  
结束后两个人抱在一起休息，季肖冰轻轻捏着高瀚宇手臂上的肌肉发呆，高瀚宇帮他揉腰。

季肖冰回过神来又冷冷地问高瀚宇。  
“你不是比个赛累着了吗，怎么还那么久？”  
“嘿嘿。”高瀚宇不好意思地笑了笑，就当是个别扭的夸奖了。  
季肖冰看他没皮没脸的，懒得和他多说，正准备起来的时候又被抱住了。  
“干嘛？”  
“多躺会儿。”  
肌肤相贴的感觉是挺好，季肖冰也舍不得起来，躺回去和他盖棉被纯聊天。  
“大爷。”  
“又怎么啦？”  
“我知道你没生气。”  
“这时候知道了。”  
“你问我的时候我就知道了。你一直都这么好，怎么会因为不相信我闹脾气？”  
高瀚宇说着说着脸上还洋溢起了憨憨的笑容，又傻又纯真。季肖冰被他的样子弄得没了脾气，叹了口气。  
“你怎么就知道我就真的不在意呢？”  
高瀚宇的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
“啊……真……真在意啊。不会吧？”  
“倒也没有。但是毕竟不比我啊，人家又年轻又好看，还第一眼就能和你玩一块儿去。哪像我们，都要有代沟了吧。”  
季肖冰撇撇嘴，赞叹也是发自内心的赞叹，就是不太服气，又有点小不甘心。  
得，这是缺乏安全感了。  
“谁说的，你明明永远18岁！谁敢说你不年轻不好看我揍他！”  
“噗。”季肖冰笑得差点把高瀚宇脑袋上的刘海吹上去，眼睛都弯了起来，眼角的细纹不可避免地露了出来。明明是岁月的痕迹，但是高瀚宇看在眼里，却觉得他的眼睛，他的唇角，他的笑容都在发光。多少人因为害怕容颜老去而不再敢开口大笑，而这个人，却愿意把最本真的一面毫无保留地展示给自己。仅冲这一点，他就不会轻易放开这个人，又怎么会移情别恋呢？  
高瀚宇捏捏季肖冰的鼻子，季肖冰被弄得喘不过气来，一巴掌把他的手拍开。  
“去，别闹。”  
“大爷，距离感这种东西呢，是可以弥补的。我会努力追上你那几年的！”  
看他觉悟如此深刻，季肖冰心底那一点点别扭也烟消云散了。不光是高瀚宇，他也得努力变得能够更加接近对方啊。  
“看你加油。”  
“那现在，要不要缩短距离。”  
“你每天脑子里都想的什么啊……喂……嗯……”

都是你啊。


End file.
